


Alone No More

by secretvixen83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretvixen83/pseuds/secretvixen83
Summary: A twist to why Janeway is Janeway





	Alone No More

Alone No More  
Kathryn turned and walked back to the window, and tried to lose herself in the onyx of space beyond the glass. She explained in great detail about Audrey. The last time she had tucked her into bed, the last bedtime story. How Audrey had spilled grape juice on the carpet, and some had gotten into Molly’s fur. Chakotay let her talk, saving his questions, but reacting with anger, pain, and nearly tears at points. This secret was what drove Kathryn. It wasn’t Starfleet, science or any other innocuous thing. Audrey. Her little girl. 

As Kathryn finished the explanation, she let the air hang in silence as she tried to hold herself together. It had been seven long years Audrey had been missing. Kathryn had just adopted Molly and thought her life was better. She had gone on a date with someone her mother deemed worthy, and that is when all hell broke loose. She came home, and Audrey was gone. In her heart of hearts, she hoped somehow, some way, somewhere that Audrey was alive. Audrey would be nine years old now. Nine years old and hopefully full of curiosity as Kathryn was. The silence became deafening, even to Kathryn who sometimes reveled in the silence. 

Chakotay cleared his throat as he tried to push his emotions aside. He couldn’t. He knew as soon as he spoke, Kathryn would hear the sorrow, regret, and pain he felt for pushing her to the point of explaining. Kathryn turned to face him at the sound, and the pain he saw in her face seemed to stab at his soul. She leaned against the wall next to the window and watched him. He was stuttering mentally and emotionally. It didn’t make her feel any better. She wanted to be closer to him, and that annoyed her. But she knew it could happen easily. The fact she wanted it to happen ripped her nerves even more.

“I… I’m sorry Kathryn.” He managed to get out before he quickly looked at the floor. Kathryn exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Before Kathryn could form a sentence, he spoke: “Why haven’t you ever said anything? You’ve been running around this ship like a maniac, and now it all makes sense. Why hide this?!” Kathryn bit her lip and looked at him. She walked about half way to Chakotay and stopped. She didn’t know if he was still angry, so she left him some space.”My reason for getting home is no more important than anyone else’s. We all want to get home.” She said as she stopped herself from finishing the thought. In reality, she wanted to get back home, find the sonofabitch that took her little girl, and kill them. 

Chakotay looked at her. Really looked at her, and realized she wasn’t as pulled together as she normally was. She looked frazzled, tired, and stressed. Really, really stressed. He wanted to cross the distance and tell her it was okay. He wanted to… What did he want to do? Hold her? Embrace her? Break every rule that they haven’t broken already? That’s exactly what he wanted. He wanted to make what they had serious, permanent, safe. He wanted Kathryn Janeway to rely on him. He wanted her to trust him. As he came out of his thoughts he noticed she had set on the couch and was holding her head in her hands. He knew at the sight of her, she was crying. 

That was all he needed. He crossed the distance in two easy strides. Scooped her up in his arms, and held her in his arms until her breathing steadied, and slowed. She looked up at him, his arms tightened around her instinctively. He wasn’t prepared for what she said next. “I can’t do this alone anymore.” With that, she leaned against him until Tuvok called for her from the bridge. Then regretfully they let each other go.


End file.
